<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Na Espera by subarashiiashita</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005157">Na Espera</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/subarashiiashita/pseuds/subarashiiashita'>subarashiiashita</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mentalist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Patrick aprontando, Patrick entediado, Randomness, Teresa treinando pra chutar umas bundas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:22:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/subarashiiashita/pseuds/subarashiiashita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick achou que fosse morrer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Jane/Teresa Lisbon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Na Espera</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oi! Vim aqui tirar o pó do meu perfil postando essa história, cujo plot foi sugerido pela linda da MissFlashBrightside. Sem a sugestão e o apoio dela (e sem o do pitelzão Fushigikage, claro), eu não seria nada.<br/>Boa leitura!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patrick achou que fosse morrer.</p><p><br/>Já havia se deitado em todas as posições possíveis naquele sofá. Deitado com a cabeça encostada no braço esquerdo. No braço direito. Com os pés no encosto. Já havia deixado de se importar com os olhares feios dos outros acompanhantes há muito tempo; afinal, ele só estava fazendo o que eles, lá no fundo, estavam morrendo de vontade de fazer também. Eles sabiam que não havia nada pior do que aguardar longos e longos minutos de uma atividade nada interessante.</p><p> <br/>Cruzou e descruzou as pernas quatro, cinco, seis vezes. Olhou para o teto acinzentado, batucando os dedos na coxa. Olhou para o relógio na parede mais uma vez; <em>só</em> cinco minutos haviam passado. Ainda faltavam mais quarenta. Bufou, impaciente, e sentou-se no sofá mais uma vez. Havia espantado os outros acompanhantes; pelo menos, agora, talvez tivesse paz. Até a recepcionista nova já havia ido embora...</p><p><br/>Será que conseguiria entrar na sala onde Teresa estava tendo a aula? Gostaria de assistir. Gostaria de torcer para ela, sendo bem escandaloso... Era iria morrer de vergonha; e ele iria se divertir <em>tanto!</em></p><p><br/>Viu a recepcionista voltando, um café na mão direita. Nem fez questão de demonstrar que o havia visto; sua alma parecia estar saindo para fora do corpo através da boca. Ela tornou a sentar-se na cadeira de escritório e massageou as têmporas, dando uma olhadinha no relógio na parede antes de voltar sua atenção para as fichas dos alunos.<br/><em>Enfim alguma diversão</em>, pensou Patrick.</p><p><br/>Dedicou sua atenção à atividade de elencar as características mais marcantes da aparência dela. O cabelo, caído de forma displicente pelos ombros, era loiro, claramente descolorido algumas vezes além do limite - julgando pela aparência ressecada; nas pontas, havia um leve resquício de verde que outrora havia sido vibrante, mas, agora, parecia mais resto de limo. Usava uma maquiagem muito simples, quase como se não quisesse ser notada; porém, Patrick notou que sua pele estava uniforme demais na região do nariz, parecendo até artificial. Suas roupas não transmitiam nenhuma individualidade - vestia a camiseta oficial da academia de lutas onde trabalhava -, tarefa incumbida à um discreto colar de barbante claramente hippie, com um pingente de cristal roxo. Algumas das unhas, que agora batucavam o tampo da mesa da recepção, eram compridas e outras estavam roídas e com o esmalte preto descascando - as pontas dos dedos pareciam estar manchadas de alguma coisa escura, meio lamacenta, que havia permanecido ali mesmo após várias e várias lavagens.</p><p><br/>A imagem foi se formando com rapidez na mente de Patrick; era como se fosse um quebra cabeça, daqueles pensados para crianças. A recepcionista, com seu crispar de lábios e sua caneta com a tampa mordida, era um livro aberto. Quando se deu conta, o ex-vidente já havia se levantado do sofá e se posicionado na frente da moça, que, imersa nas fichas, não percebeu o que se passava.</p><p><br/>- Boa noite! - disse Patrick, na voz mais amistosa que conseguiu. Não conseguiu evitar, porém, o susto da recepcionista, que pulou na cadeira. Ela encarou-o por uns bons segundos, desconfiada.</p><p><br/>- Boa noite. No que posso ajudá-lo?</p><p><br/>- Posso fazer uma pergunta? </p><p><br/>A moça ergueu uma sobrancelha, a desconfiança visivelmente crescendo em sua expressão.</p><p><br/>- Bom... Acho que sim.</p><p><br/>- Você cursava Artes Visuais ou Teatro?</p><p><br/>A desconfiança, então, se transformou em surpresa; depois, em choque, ilustrados nos olhos castanhos que se arregalavam.</p><p><br/>- Artes Visuais... Mas....<em> Como</em> você sabe?</p><p><br/><em>Ah, agora é o momento que mais gosto</em>, disse Patrick mentalmente.</p><p><br/>- Posso ver em seu rosto que você preferiria estar em qualquer lugar do mundo, menos aqui. Não só porque é tedioso, mas porque é um espaço em que você sente-se totalmente deslocada. Você acha que aqui é um local onde o pensamento intelectual não tem vez.</p><p><br/>A moça o encarava com a boca entreaberta, visivelmente impressionada. Não fez menção de se manifestar, o que incentivou Patrick a continuar falando.</p><p><br/>- O que leva à pergunta: por que você está aqui? Bom, está claro que é por obrigação. Algo aconteceu e você precisou muito de dinheiro, tanto a ponto de abandonar a faculdade. Seu cabelo, que, um dia já foi colorido, sua marca de <em>piercing</em> no nariz escondida pela maquiagem e seu colar gritam que você tem uma personalidade marcante, mas suprimida para que você pudesse  trabalhar neste local.  Muitos estudantes de arte têm uma personalidade assim. </p><p><br/>- Mas.... Como soube que eu estudava Artes Visuais? Você falou em arte. Arte inclui Teatro, Música...</p><p><br/>- Ahh, isso? Foi por causa do resto de tinta nos seus dedos.</p><p><br/>A recepcionista automaticamente fitou seus dedos, fazendo Patrick sorrir de satisfação.</p><p><br/>- Posso fazer mais uma pergunta?</p><p><br/>Ela levantou o olhar, silenciosa; ainda estava impactada com o verdadeiro relatório que havia acabado de receber. Patrick podia ver a mente dela tentando decifrar como aquele total estranho havia conseguido dizer tanto de sua vida apenas analisando-a por alguns minutos.</p><p><br/>- Aonde fica o banheiro? - continuou ele, ao ver que a recepcionista continuava sem dizer nada.</p><p><br/>----</p><p><br/>Agora que já havia usado o toalete, Patrick estava novamente sem nada para fazer. Porém, o corredor que havia percorrido para chegar lá parecia promissor, com suas salas barulhentas e seus avisos colados na parede. Era a primeira vez que passava por lá desde que Teresa havia se matriculado nas aulas de karatê, então cada detalhe lhe era novo. Pareciam as coisas mais interessantes do mundo, também. Ah, o que o tédio era capaz de fazer...</p><p><br/>Uma das aulas parecia particularmente curiosa. Estava acontecendo na quadra de futebol - não aquele de que Teresa gostava, mas o com a bola preta e branca. Plantou-se na entrada, sua atenção capturada pela agitação dos dois peculiares times.</p><p><br/>Cada um possuía cinco jogadores; um vestia coletes amarelo-neon e o outro ficara apenas com as camisetas normais. Eram nove adolescentes e uma senhorinha, que - para o deleite de Patrick - parecia ser a participante com mais energia. Seu rosto estava vermelho pelo esforço de correr e de gritar com seus parceiros de jogo a cada lance, na tentativa de guiar a estratégia do time:</p><p><br/>- Jamie, vai pra lateral! Luke, recebe essa!</p><p><br/>Ela parou de correr e juntou todas as suas forças para chutar a bola com uma força impressionante. A senhorinha, porém, errou a mira e, quando Patrick se deu conta, a bola preta e branca havia atingido o rosto de Luke em cheio. </p><p><br/>Todos - até o ex-vidente - observaram a cena estupefatos. O ar parecia estar suspenso: todos haviam prendido a respiração, atentos para presenciar o que ocorreria a seguir. O pobre Luke parecia desnorteado, e não conseguia sequer exprimir a dor que sentia, de tão desorientado.</p><p><br/>Então, o silêncio foi quebrado pelo grito preocupado da senhorinha:</p><p><br/>- Querido!!! Me desculpe!!</p><p><br/>Mesmo estando longe, Patrick teve de cobrir a boca com a mão para tentar, sem sucesso, conter a crise de riso. O que diabos havia acontecido ali? Estava num filme de comédia pastelão e haviam esquecido de lhe avisar? Que absurdo... E mesmo assim não conseguia parar de rir.</p><p><br/>Respirou fundo e resolveu se afastar, na tentativa de controlar as risadas. Já que Teresa era a que entendia de esportes, iria lhe perguntar se estava nas regras do futebol acertar a cara de seu companheiro de time com uma bolada.</p><p><br/>---</p><p><br/>Segundo o relógio da recepção, ainda faltavam dez minutos para que a aula da namorada terminasse. </p><p><br/>Patrick resolveu retornar ao sofá. Ao se ajeitar no seu assento, pôde perceber a recepcionista o observando com o rabo do olho; certamente estava desconfiada do que ele poderia lhe dizer a seguir. Acenou para ela, fazendo a moça girar a cadeira para dar-lhe as costas.</p><p><br/><em>Bom, lá se vai a minha diversão</em>, pensou Patrick. O som de mocassins batendo no piso, todavia, atraiu sua atenção, e ele se deu conta de que havia um objeto de observação mais interessante.</p><p><br/>Sentado numa poltrona de couro branco, estava um homem de, no máximo, quarenta e cinco anos. Ele usava um suéter vermelho desbotado, que não escondia sua barriga proeminente, e a gola de sua camisa estava amassada e desarrumada. Tinha olheiras profundas, os lábios permanentemente torcidos e a testa enrugada, embora não tivesse outras marcas de idade no rosto. As entradas na testa estavam começando a ficar visíveis, e o cabelo da parte de trás da cabeça estava desalinhado. Os mocassins desgastados batiam de forma ritmada, e até Patrick começava a ficar impaciente com aquele ruído - mais do que já estava.</p><p><br/><em>Não, não se deixe levar. Foco na análise.</em> Começava a esboçar uma definição para aquele estranho, mas aquele barulho... </p><p><br/>Concentrou sua atenção na revista que ele segurava.<em> Jardinagem?</em> Não, nada a ver com um cara daqueles. Ele também não combinava com a atmosfera daquele lugar. Devia estar esperando alguém, e estava odiando demais estar ali, muito mais do que o próprio Patrick. Parecia um balão prestes a explodir...Qualquer palavrinha dita de forma atravessada serviria. Devia estar passando por um processo extremamente estressante.</p><p><br/>Voltou a olhar a capa da revista e teve sua confirmação. O grosso dedo anelar da mão esquerda exibia uma marca circular, clara, contrastando com o resto da pele levemente bronzeada. Um divorciado. A descoberta levou um sorriso aos lábios de Patrick; seu método nunca falhava. Talvez, se repassasse o processo, conseguisse descobrir mais algum detalhe para adicionar ao seu relatório de observação mental...</p><p><br/>- Ei! Qual é o seu problema?</p><p><br/>A voz irritada de seu colega de espera despertou Patrick de seu devaneio.</p><p><br/>- Perdão?</p><p><br/>- Pare de me encarar, <em>seu viadinho!</em></p><p><br/>O ex-vidente, surpreso com aquela reação virulenta, encarou-o com a boca entreaberta. Momentaneamente, não soube o que dizer; porém, logo a resposta lhe pareceu óbvia, e quando percebeu, já havia dito.</p><p><br/>- Que grosseria. É por isso que ela pediu o divórcio.</p><p><br/>O rosto do homem começou a se colorir de cor de rosa, e Patrick pôde ver o lábio inferior dele tremer. Só aí percebeu que, talvez, houvesse se metido em mais uma enrascada... Cruzou seu olhar com o da recepcionista, que parecia muito interessada no desenrolar daqueles acontecimentos. Lembrou-se do relógio; será que faltava muito...?</p><p><br/>  E de repente, para alívio de Patrick, o som das portas se abrindo e do ruído de alunos saindo das aulas tomou conta da recepção. Logo as pessoas encheram a pequena sala, escondendo o divorciado raivoso do ex-vidente, que não conseguiu reprimir um suspiro aliviado. Procurou Teresa com os olhos, buscando uma garantia de que não apanharia no estacionamento...</p><p><br/>Logo cruzou com os olhos verdes da namorada. Ela vinha lindíssima naquele conjunto simples de moletom cinza e com aquela mochila imensa, que carregava sem nenhum esforço... Sua pele parecia brilhar com o vigor de quem havia tomado um banho revigorante após uma série de exercícios cansativos. <em>Meu Deus, como amava aquela mulher!</em> Amava tanto que seu peito doía a cada vez que a mirava.</p><p><br/>Ela se aproximou, trocando um beijo rápido com Patrick. Estava muito sorridente; parecia muito satisfeita consigo mesma.</p><p><br/>- Oi. Obrigada por me esperar.</p><p><br/>-Imagina. Não foi nada. </p><p><br/>Tomou a mochila de Teresa nas mãos para livrá-la do peso; ela aceitou a gentileza, e Patrick recebeu com satisfação o sorrisinho lisonjeado que ela tentava esconder.</p><p><br/>- Aprendeu algum golpe novo?</p><p><br/>- Aprendi algumas coisas novas.</p><p><br/>- Hum. Interessante. Adoraria que você me mostrasse.</p><p><br/>Teresa riu baixinho, balançando a cabeça; satisfeito consigo mesmo por tê-la feito ficar daquele jeito, Patrick envolveu o ombro dela com seu braço esquerdo, tendo sua mão imediatamente envolvida pela mão da morena.</p><p><br/>- Vamos lá para casa que eu te mostro.</p><p><br/>O ex-vidente não resistiu ao ímpeto de roubar um beijo demorado dela, sem se importar se teriam plateia ou não. Queria que todos vissem o quanto eles se amavam; queria que todos soubessem que aquela mulher incrível, que provavelmente havia chutado muitas bundas na aula de karatê, havia o escolhido para ser seu namorado.</p><p><br/>Quando afastou o beijo, pôde ver que o divorciado ainda o encarava, embora já não mais tão raivoso. Ao lado dele, o pobre menino que havia recebido a bolada remexia em alguma coisa na mochila, parecendo completamente desanimado. Sentiu pena do garoto, mas não pôde conter o aceno debochado de cabeça para aquele homem estúpido.</p><p><br/>- Então, Reese, vamos lá?</p><p><br/>- Vamos. Estou podre de cansaço.</p><p><br/>E saíram, Teresa achegando-se mais ao seu abraço. Patrick, embora feliz com os beijos que ganhara no final da sua espera, começou a pensar em um livro para trazer na próxima semana.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>